


Something There

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Not javid or jack/crutchie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: Crutchie and Davey both have feelings for Jack before they start to wonder if that's what they really want.





	1. Chapter 1

This time couldn't be different.   
When Jack kissed Katherine, Crutchie cheered like everyone else. When jack told him all about her hours later, Crutchie listened like he always did. Hours later, Crutchie started waiting.  
Jack had been with other girls before. Katherine wasn't the first, but Crutchie knew this time had to be the last. He knew all he had to do was wait.   
-  
Davey knew what he felt and it was respect. Jack was so commanding. So demanding of attention. Davey started understanding why everyone listened when he spoke.  
When jack told them they'd won, Davey had know idea how he could have done it. How could someone Jack's age do that to people.   
The next morning, Davey waited with Les by the distribution table. He waited till someone told him they'd seen Jack take off earlier that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story starts.

The next day, Davey nearly picked Les up and ran him to the distribution table.   
“Well look what we got here boys,” said Jack, already standing on something. He pulled a paper from behind his back and started flipping through the pages. “Someone at The World was very curious about someone here, eh Dave?”   
Jack, having found his page, folded it in half and tossed it to Davey. When Davey bent down to pick up the paper he didn’t catch, he saw a short article with the headline, “Young Man Changes New York”. After standing, quick scan of the article revealed it to be the story of Jack starting the strike, organizing the rally and producing the Newsies banner. Davey saw no other names in the article. He tossed the paper back.  
“That’s real great, Jack,” said Davey. He saw Crutchie coming over and his brain shifted to a different issue.   
-  
Jack was done whatever show he’d been putting on when Crutchie saw him jump off the table. He saw Davey seeing him then turning to Jack. Crutchie walked a littler faster. Just as he saw Davey getting into speaking distance with Jack, Les was grabbing Davey’s arm, trying to pull him towards the distribution table and Crutchie swept in. “Hey, Jack, you have any clue where you’re selling today?”  
“Yeah,” said Davey, “I heard-”  
Jack shrugged, not looking at either of them. “I’ve got something,” he looked at Crutchie while smirking. “You know.”   
Crutchie saw Davey’s shoulders sag..  
“But I mean, said jack, “if you’re both looking for someone to sell with.”


	3. Chapter 3

Davey hadn’t wanted to seem rude, so he said okay. And then Crutchie said okay. And now they were standing in proximity to each other while selling papers.   
“Well,” said Crutchie, after the man he was talking to was out of earshot. “That’s my last one. So I guess I’ll be going- bye.”   
Davey watched Crutchie hurry off.   
“Hey!” yelled Les. “Bye!”  
-  
The plan Davey devised had been fool proof. He’d figured out how to plot a route home where he could drop Les off but still claim he’d have to go back to the Lodgehouse to retrieve something he’d dropped but wouldn’t have to take Les with him. He’d even accounted for the fact that his parents would probably tell him to pick up something, which turned out to be milk, on his way back. And now he was climbing up the fire escape to wait for-  
“Hey!” That wasn’t the right voice.  
Davey peeked his head over the last rung of the ladder up to the roof. Crutchie was sitting on the other side.   
They looked at each other for about a minute.   
“The union!” said Davey.  
“What?”  
Davey coughed. “I’m here to talk about union matters.”  
“Oh.”  
Davey pulled himself up till he was also sitting. “News...about stuff…”  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
Davey could feel his own silence growing while he tried to come up with something. “Uh, I think I should just tell Jack.”  
“What’s so much of a secret you can’t tell me? I’m the treasurer.”  
Davey really couldn’t say anything. They looked at each other some more.  
Crutchie sighed. “You too, huh?”  
“What?”


End file.
